Conventionally, an egg rice product has almost always been prepared by hand. First, a thin film of roasted egg is made; then, flavored rice is placed on said roasted egg thin film and then an end portion of said thin film of roasted egg is rolled and contacted with another end portion of the thin film of roasted egg. However, the roasted egg thin film and the rice do not adhere to form one body, they separate easily when eaten and are very difficult to easily handle or to eat. Further, it is very difficult to freeze such a hand made product.
In this conventional method, the thin film of roasted egg is extremely thin, the flavored rice is not pre-shaped before being contacted with the roasted egg thin film and it is very difficult to make egg food products by an automatic machine process or to make many frozen egg food products.